


Day of Feasting

by SerpentPrince



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Special, Feastday, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentPrince/pseuds/SerpentPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Feastday, a holiday of feasting, gifts and pranks that is celebrated by many in Thedas. </p><p>Unfortunately it isn't celebrated by Dalish elves and the inquisitor is awfully confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Feasting

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas Eve and I decided to write a little two-shot for Christmas late night. Please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes along with my bad charactization, I am very tired and this is rushed.

"Good morning Amatus." Kerym Lavellan opened his eyes to be greeted with a rather pleasant sight. An attractive human lain beside him, only covered with a sheet and close enough for the elf to feel the man's warm breath. It was nice just looking as the effects from waking faded. When he was awake enough to fully focus, he notice that the human seemed rather excited from his eyes and the way his hand tapped impatiently against his thigh. Perhaps for a round two? It probably wasn't, the man liked making Kerym beg for it

"Good morning," the elf decided on the attack plan of letting Dorian stew in his excitement instead of letting him keep his image of not looking like a wide eyed child.

This news was apparently too important for Dorian to maintain his usual cool facade. "I had gotten you a present and I don't think you will ever be able to top it."

"Hm? To what occasion?" Dorian had brought Kerym gifts before, but they were always little things that he only brought and causally gave to the elf. Never were they announced as a present or as one that couldn't be topped.

Dorian seemed both surprised and confused. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Am I missing something?" Kerym was even more confused. Was there something he wasn't informed of?

"It's Feastday." When the Tevinter man's words were met by a blank face he spoke again in disbelief. "Do the Dalish not celebrate it?"

"No, is it a Tevinter thing?"

"No, it's a human thing. Did you not notice the new decorations in the halls?"

"You mean all the plants? I assumed it was a new fashion from Orlais," the elf shrugged; many of things that the humans kept in Skyhold were bizarre to him, he just learned to ignore them. Decorated boughs and rings made of branches were not the weirdest things he had found in Skyhold.

"So you have no idea what Feastday is? At all?" Dorian still looked astonished.

"What it is? I assume there is feasting by the name," His lover seems to find this event important so naturally he was curious.

"Yeah, feasting is a part of it. There is also gifting and pranking involved between friends and family." The man looked almost nostalgic.

"Ah, that explains the gift." The elf frowned, "I can't accept it, I didn't get you anything."

"A gift doesn't just have to be something material," the Tevinter man almost purred as he got closer to the elf, bringing his face close enough that his moustache tickled the elf's chee, before suddenly pulling away, causing the elf to flare his nostrils in annoyance. "But first we go celebrate feastday. Go put on your ugly pyjama clothes."

\---

They left the Inquisitor's quarters after doing a few more other things than just dressing. They walked from the door beside the throne into the main hall when a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Inquisitor!" It was Josephine rushing over to the couple. "Merry Feastday to you and you too Dorian." The woman looked ecstatic.

"Um... merry Feastday to you as well," the elf mimicked her, having no idea to respond. Dorian said the same thing, but with far more confidence.

"I have presents for both of you in my office, do you have the time to stop by now?"

Dorian spoke up before Kerym could, "Of course we do." The trio made their way through the great hall to Josie's base of operations. The Dalish elf's eyes were moving around to see the other occupants of the main room; they all seemed extremely happy as the passed gifts to each other and talked. It was a far more jovial atmosphere than usual. Even the visiting nobles seems a little less horrible.

It wasn't a far walk and Kerym quickly noticed something new in the office; a bunch of objects hidden in cloth with brightly coloured cloth ribbons decorating them, sat on the ground. Josephine reached into the piles, removing two. One was obviously some sort of bottle (that was passed to Dorian) and the one that landed in the elf's hands was concealed in a box. The elf felt guilty that he didn't have anything for his friend. "Josie, I don't think I could accept this I didn't get you anything."

Before Josephine could answer Dorian spoke, "Relax amatus, you didn't know about this so you get a free pass."

Josephine looked a bit surprised, "Dalish don't celebrate Feastday? I though everyone did." She then smiled at the elf, "It's a gift for giving me someone to gossip to." With two pairs of eyes on him the elf couldn't refuse; he carefully untied the colourful ribbon and took the lid, revealing a sheathed blade. "It's a new skinning knife, specially made and enchanted for that purpose," Kerym unsheathed it and admired it for a moment, it was perfect especially since his current on from the clan was on it's last legs, you could only sharpen ironbark so many times.

"Thank you, it's perfect, falon," she seems pleased by his answer since she turned her attention to Dorian and his gift. It was Antivan brandy, fine stuff by the way Dorian reacted. (With a genuine thank you and minimal snark) 

They said goodbye and stepped into the hall that led them to both the main hall and the war-room. "Ma vhenan?" Kerym spoke.

"Yes?" Dorian turned to face his lover.

"Is all of the inner circle celebrating this?"

"I am almost certain, Solas and Cole are wild cards though. Hobo apostates and fade spirits aren't usually associated with Feastday." That meant that almost everyone of his friends would probably try to corner him with their good will and gifts. That didn't even count the other Inquisition members that would attempt to get into his good graces.

"Hmm, I have other things to attend to for now, could you go entertain yourself?" Dorian looked a bit disappointed and that made Kerym feel even more guilty.

"Could I know what these 'other things' are?"

"No." The elf was blunt. .

"You are cruel amatus." Dorian teased as he often did. "Will I see you tonight at the feast or are you going to go 'missing' for day."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you alone for this strange shemlen event. Plus I've already had gone hunting this week, I can't let people become suspicious," Kerym gave the Tevinter a quick peck on the lips before leaving. A look back showed the elf that his lover wasn't the happiest with him, but hopefully that would be fixed following his plans.

He wanted to shake off the guilt of receiving but not giving. He was going to the undercroft; he was going to make some gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 should be written within the next few days.


End file.
